vagante1fandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes
0.14a Features · save/continue functionality · Unidentified potions and scrolls are now identifiable in the Shop. · Shops in later levels are more likely to generate higher priced items. · Added support for randomly parameterized sound effects. · Now possible to hit trap arrows in mid-air. Balances Changes and Tweaks · Using potions or scrolls now shows effect message. · BossDragon no longer charges the player, but can get angry now. · BossWorm no longer summons additional Crawlers. Body damage taken reduced from ½ to ⅓ . · BossWorm now always emerges from wall, even if you’re far from the wall. · Shopkeepers now have a short number of surprised frames. · Made Spriggans less inclined to annoyingly run away off of ledges. · Speed potions now also increase attack speed. · Reworked Grappling Hook. · Wand of Digging’s upward and downward paths are now fully traversable. · Decreased the spawn chance of “Death becomes easier to encounter” attribute in earlier levels. · Added god name inscription text to Shrines. · Changed ManEatingPlant rotation behavior. · Removed Catacombs generation cases where doors would spawn adjacent to each other. · Increased number of added stats on God-cursed items. · Curse scrolls now instantly uncurse all equipped items. Fixes · Potentially fixed issue with loading shader during game start. Shaders will now only be loaded if the (not-enabled-by-default) Shader option is checked in the options. · Fixed several issues with player backpacks in multiplayer. · Fixed issue where duplicate input configs would cause menu actions to occur twice. · Fixed issue where the Stat-based affinities would give their bonus on level 2 instead of 3. · Re-added the Press Start prompt to the player choose screen. · Fixed some bugs regarding Shopkeeper and Goblin pathfinding. · Fixed certain weapons playing sounds at wrong times. · Fixed bug where arrow traps would not correctly apply impulse to player sometimes. 0.13 Bug Fixes · Fixed Dragon sometimes failing to find a target and doing nothing · Fixed crash associated with killing the Spriggan Boss in a specific way · Fixed a crash associated with the HUD trying to draw ammo when using Magic Quiver. · Fixed an issue where bombs would explode instantly as they spawned, due to colliding with a projectile. · Fixed strange border color issues on certain graphics cards. · Fixed performance issue with Thief pathfinding · Fixed BossGolem throwing boulders backwards · Fixed Skeletons being able to eat pork chops. Balance · v13b '''Fixed crash associated with combining a bomb with an arrow · ShopKeepers now have a 10 damage buffer before aggroing · Floor phasing now requires holding Jump and Down · Status: Poisoned damage is now non-lethal and is also curable · Spell: Dash improvements · can now be used upwards · can be used while attacking to increase damage · Mage no longer starts off with a charged wand · Zombies can no longer be permanently stunned '''Features · Reworked GUI/HUD · It’s now possible to see previous and future levels of an affinity you’re interested in. · The currently equipped weapons/spells and their ammunition counts are now displayed in the HUD. · Reworked Tutorial · It’s no longer possible to die in the tutorial · Reworked Stat Affinities · Each Stat Affinity now gives less stats, but also has a bonus at levels 3 and 5. · Polished Shrine sprites (WIP) · Entities no longer instantly flicker in and out of visibility, and instead fade in/out over several frames. · Multiplayer deaths will now result in a special Backpack item being dropped · New Music: [https://twitter.com/infinisam/status/558770627134226436 Forest Boss theme] · New Sound Effects · New Spell: Heal · '''v13b '''Added new status tab to the player’s menu